True at Heart
by Hawkpath13
Summary: Short little one-shot I made for the hell of it. Yes, I should be writting for My Asylum. Sue me. I'm short on ideas.


**Hawkpath: Now now, don't spam me saying this is all a lie. I know it is. But I thought it would be fun if Rex's cocky attitude was hiding something... lol...major Oc charater on Rex. Perhaps...or maybe its true?**

**Rex: No its not.**

**Hawkpath: Your ruining it!**

**Rex: It was ruined as soon as you opened WordPad!**

**Hawkpath: GAH! Just get on with it!**

* * *

Rex lied on his bed, thinking to himself. He had been thinking a lot lately. He had beginning to think about what he was fighting for. Why he was still at Providence. Why his life was so screwed up...

_Maybe life just hates me... _he thought miserably. Evo hating had gone out of control in the past month, and he had to fear for his life whenever he walked down the street! Just a week ago, he had been jumped by a group of people. Unexpected, an well armed with sharp weapons, they almost killed him. He could still remember them. If only _this_ memory would fade away...

**XxFlashbackxX**

Rex walked down the street. He smiled as he reflected on his recent escape. He had set a fire in the Petting Zoo. While everyone was mildly confused and paniced, he had slipped out.

Lifting his head to the sky, he saw the full moon, shinning bright and silvery. He stopped walking for a second and let the moonlight wash his eyes. It sparkled and shone lightly, and, unlike the sun, was pleasant to look at. Looking at the sun, as he had learned, was not as enjoyable. He couldn't see right for weeks!

To his left he heard something in an ally. It seemed to be trying to hide.

Must be a rat or something...

Oh, how he wished it was a rat!

Something slammed into his side and held him down. When Rex opened his eyes he was staring into the eyes of a human. They flowed with rage and deadly mischief. When Rex tried to activate his powers, something sharp sliced through his chest. His powers automatically stopped from shock and pain. The man that held him down smirked. " Nah uh. Your not getting away." He sneered in a deadly tone.

Rex heard footsteps coming from the ally. Soon, a semi circle was formed around him and the boy. He had high hopes that it was Providence. He was terribly wrong.

The men that surrounded him had knifes and swords and just plain pointy objects.

_Right, because that's just my luck!_

The semi circle moved in at a slow pace, trying to let this roll out for as long as possible. Their swords scraped the concrete under them, making a noise similar to nails on a chalkboard. Soon they were right next to his pinned down body.

_Yeah, this would be a great time to try to get up, Rex!_ He thought stupidly. He started to struggle against his tormentor's grasp,only to earn a sharp sword to the face. The broad side had hit his face but it had still cut him from his jaw to the top of his cheekbone.

_Ow..._

Rex kept struggling, which, was probably a very bad idea at this time. It with every movement he made, earned him slices or stabs. He stopped soon, worn out from pain. He tried the one thing he almost never pulled. It was last resort. He played dead.

Sounds like a stupid idea that would never work right? But Rex was _very_ convincing. He held his breath and let his head fall to one side. He loosened every mussel in his body, trying to look as dead as possible. For a few seconds, he thought it wouldn't work. But soon the weight lifted off his body. He felt someone kick into his head.

Rex stayed still.

Soon, he heard footsteps and laughter. They got weaker and weaker as the distance between them and him grew. Only one person remained. The one person walked straight up to Rex, who was still holding his breath and badly needed to breath, bent down next to him. In one swift movement, he drew his hand back and plunged a knife into Rex's shoulder. In his mind, Rex screamed with pain, but stayed silent. The person stood up, snickering in victory. Retreating footsteps told him of safety.

Letting his breath go slowly and painfully, he sat up slowly, turning his head to the direction the group had ran off to. Not seeing a soul, he pushed his way to a brick wall and leaned against it. His head rolled in the direction of the knife in his shoulder. It was burried deep, all the way up to it's hilt.

_Great...this is karma Rex...Karma for sneaking out_. Rex thought as he lifted his head back to the full moon. Staring at it made him want to wail like a lost child. He held his tounge, although, in fear that the deadly group would come back. Instead he lifted a uninjured hand to the com-link in his ear. When he flicked it on and choose quickly who to call, and owl hooted, causing him to jump.

_Wow...your scared of an owl? _Rex sneered at himself in his head to make himself feel a little better. He thought of Noah saying that if he had been there. A small smile crawled onto his face has he thought of Noah instantly getting tackled for saying it, too.

The owl had alerted the person on the other line. A annoyed voice growled on the com-link.

"Rex, what do you want?"

It was Six.

Rex tried to speak, but found it hard at first. He had been choked up in pain that no sound came from his mouth. When he finally did speak, he flinched at the miserable tone in his own voice. "Six.."

The line was silent for a second or two before Six spoke again. His tone softened a bit, but not by much. "What happened? Where are you?"

_Was that worry in _Six's_ voice?_ Rex thought with another small smile. "Well...when I snuck out-"

"Yes, we'll talk about that later." Six interuppted, annoyance flowing back into his stonic tone.

Rex continued on, " Well, I got-" He stopped as a wave of pain washed over him. "-jumped..."

"Evo?"

Rex shook his head before remember Six couldn't see it. " No..."

Silence.

"Alright, I'm heading to your location. Stay where you are"

"No chance I'll move..."

Rex peered back up at the moon. Then he was out.

**xX End Of Flashback Xx**

Rex had thought after that event that maybe his life was just a dream. It was possible, right? Maybe, if he just kept smiling and not believing this was real, he would wake up from this nightmare.

But he knew he wasn't sleeping. This was _it_. This was his life. It was too unreal to think it was, but sadly it was.

But, still, he kept up his cocky attitude and kept that grin plastered to his face. It was the only way to hide his anguish.

* * *

**Hawkpath: Well...that was pretty short and pointless... Some of this is based off the song Hello by Evanescence.**

**Rex: You made me all sad...**

**Hawkpath: Thats the point. Now go sulk.**

**Rex: But-**

**Hawkpath: NOW!**

**Rex: K...**

**Hawkpath: Oh, yeah, btw, for some reason, my PM's we're disabled. Enabled them again. Hehe. Sorry! Send me whatever you want.**

**Rex: Shouldn't you be writting chapter 7 of My Asylum?**

**Hawkpath: Shouldn't you be sulking?**

**Rex: Well...!...ok...**


End file.
